1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical blister holding device with an upper part and a lower part between which the pharmaceutical blister is disposed, and with ejection openings disposed in the upper and lower parts conforming to the pattern of dragées contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A holding device of this type follows from DE 40 01 645 C2. Therein a pharmaceutical blister is disposed between an upper part and a lower part of the holding device. Thereon an ejection device is provided for ejecting the individual dragées contained in the pharmaceutical blister, said ejection device being displaceable and/or turnable on the upper part in such a manner that an ejection ram can be brought over the position of the dragée to be ejected from the pharmaceutical blister so that it can be guided through openings, aligned to the dragée, of the upper and lower part. A device working together with the ejection device to query and/or record the position of the ejection ram has an electromechanical position-measuring device which can be activated by the ejection device, from which electromechanical position-measuring device the linear and/or rotary movements of the ejection device are unambiguously recorded and converted into position measurement signals. In this way those locations of the pharmaceutical blister at which dragées are or have been ejected from the pharmaceutical blister can be sensed exactly.
From the German Utility Model G 98 14 297.7 an additional holding device for a pharmaceutical blister follows in which a holding device with an ejection device for the ejection of each dragée from the pharmaceutical blister is disposed so that it can be moved along a straight and/or circular interval.
The objective of the present invention consists of developing a holding device for pharmaceutical blisters with an ejection device so that a relatively simple recording of the ejection positions is possible.